El sol, la Luna, las Estrellas y el Cielo Infinito
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: La historia de la Guerra de las Gemas, contada a través de las experiencias de los miembros de la revelion todos bajo el unánime mando de Rose Cuarzo, desde el comienzo de sus historias hasta el final de la guerra. Ruby/Zafiro, Rose/Perla. Gemslash. Historia Pre- Serie. Rating T por escenas con inuendos violentos.
1. Ruby y Zafiro

**Enishi: Hola!, este es mi primer fic para este fandom ( Mi nueva y actual obsesión XD) y en vez de publicarlo en mi cuenta original, decidí hacerlo en mi cuenta nueva, bueno, esta idea es una versión improvisada o al menos mi idea de cómo fue la guerra de las gemas original, no se si les gustara o no pero como sea, los primeros caps no están en orden cronológico, son mas bien introducciones a personajes, empezaremos realmente con la historia a partir del cap 4, mas que nada este fic se centrara en la historia, ósea un poco de aventura y Si-Fi, pero también tendrá sus ligeros toques románticos ( Mas que nada Ruby/Zafiro, a veces y en menor medida, pero no por eso menos azucarado Rose/Perla) sin mas que decir, comencemos el cap uno, un poco corto para mis gustos pero es lo que salio, esperen caps mas largos como avance el fic.**

* * *

Estuvieron juntas por primera vez en algún lugar alrededor de los primeros días de la guerra. Fue mucho antes de que alguna batalla seria tomara lugar. Siendo lo que eran- pequeñas, con sus gemas en un lugar tan peligroso que estaban en una seria desventaja-. Ninguna de las dos eran combatientes, los que eran generalmente útiles en las primeras líneas de batalla. También fueron bajas en el orden social, lo que hacia difícil para ella el contribuir. A pesar de todo esto, la figura amorosa de Rose Cuarzo, que era el líder de la gran rebelión ante el Planeta Hogar de las gemas, la enorme gema rosa creía en ellas. Ella creía en todas las pequeñas gemas.

-En la Tierra-, dijo Rose Cuarzo, _-ustedes tendrán un nuevo comienzo. Ustedes son poderosas aquí.-_ No importaba dónde estaba su gema, la cantidad de puntas que tenía, o incluso si la gema en si no tenía ninguna arma. Rose decía que podrían ayudar de alguna manera u otra.

Así, se reunieron por primera vez de escuchar a su nueva líder hablar. Rose tenía confianza en ellas, y eso les dio fuerza para todas las gemas reunidas. En especial motivando a las más pequeñas, a las cuales desde su creación se les había dicho que eran débiles e impotentes.

Eran la rebelión, y dejarían de lado su misión original de la perforación en el planeta. La guardería estaba todavía muy activa, y gemas jóvenes todavía se estaban cultivando en la roca sedimentaria. –Tenemos solo algunas gemas con nosotros-, dijo la lider, _\- pero en conjunto tenemos la voluntad combinada para conducir las fuerzas del planeta hogar fuera de aqui.-_

Rubí trató de ocultar sus lágrimas. La pequeña gema roja era una luchadora. Sabía eso desde el momento en que salió de la roca que en su planeta hogar que la vio nacer. Allí era donde pertenecía. Siempre le habían empujado de un lado a otro, menospreciada por las gemas más grandes e influyentes. Era su turno para demostrar lo que en verdad valía. Los habitantes de este planeta eran como ella- empujados de un lado a otro por los extranjeros al mando. Con Rose podía salvarlos, ya su vez salvarse a sí misma.

A través sus llorosos ojos rojos se percato de alguien volteando para mirar en otra dirección. En la multitud enardecida y motivada de gemas, era un pequeño punto de color azul brillante. El color de repente cambio de dirección a trabes del grupo moviéndose, mirando sobre su hombro y golpeando Ruby mientras pasaba. La gema roja se frotó la humedad de los ojos rápidamente. Esa pequeña gema azul la había observado.

Al final del discurso Rubí apenas pensó que debía aplaudir, totalmente embelezada, enamorada y movida por los lujos suntuosos de un vestido azul brillante entre la multitud alejándose, sin haberse dado cuenta de Rose dejó de hablar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y aplaudió. Por lo atolondrado que ella era, ella se regañó a sí misma con dureza antes de asentir su lealtad hacia la gema Rosa que las había llamado a todas aquí

Hoy descansarían. Muchas gemas habían recorrido grandes distancias para escapar con su líder, y aunque todas recibían energía de sus piedras, también necesitaban un tiempo de recuperación. El sol se ponía fuera de las paredes de su cueva oculta. Planes para mañana se ponían en movimiento.

No iba a haber ninguna separación de la clase social aquí. Aun así, parecía que las gemas de igual poder acudían las unas con los otras, casi al instante se mantenían juntas entre sí después del discurso había terminado. Rubí se perdió en el mar de las piernas de el auditorio siendo despejado. Había pocas gemas como ella, tal vez las que se quedaron eran demasiado cobardes como para dejar el control del Planeta natal. Encontró que las pocas pequeñas gemas en la multitud no se desvían de el ejemplo que los demás establecen; se reunieron en sus propios círculos, para charlar y así ..

Rubí se escondía lejos de ellas. Esos grupos no eran muy de su gusto, por ahora. Ella no estaba interesada en lo que podrían estar comentando. Ella salió del interior de la base improvisada, la boca abierta de la cueva se abrió a la playa por la mañana. El planeta en el que estaban, el que deseaban proteger todavía era muy joven. La arena que estaba en sus botas sólo se había formado hace un día en comparación con toda la galaxia que la acunaba.

-A dónde vas?- -preguntó una voz dulce. Sonó como si fueran una de música pura, sobresaltando a la gema roja.

Rubí se retorció de miedo, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Era sólo otra gema pequeña como ella. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de quien era la gema, a unos pocos pies de distancia estaba la mancha de color azul profundo que le devolvió la mirada en el auditorio. Llevaba un vestido lleno de encajes y olas que casi imitaba el propio mar recién nacido.

-Oh. Yo pensé que eras otra persona.- Rubí admitió. Ella apartó la mirada nerviosa y siguió caminando hacia adelante, más hacia la orilla. Los rayos de luz se derramaban sobre las olas calmantes, destacando en oros brillantes y naranjas de luz.

-Lo siento.- sonrío la figura detrás de ella. Ella alcanzó a Ruby, esto solo la puso más nerviosa y ansiosa.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

La gema azul se encogió de hombros. -Para ser honesta, tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de sentarme en grupos grandes.-

Rubí se situó cerca del agua ahora, la espuma de el mar se extiende hasta cubrir sus botas pero nunca tocarlas. Se cruzó de brazos, incómoda. -Vine aquí para estar sola.- ella se quejó.

-Yo también.- reivindica la otra.

Rubí le dio una mirada molesta, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. No podía ver los ojos de esta gema. Rubí miró por encima del traje de nuevo, a continuación, volvió a subir la mirada luego de ver todo el vestido. Ella resopló. –Que eres tu?-

-Soy Zafiro-.

Rubí asintió, mirando hacia atrás a cabo en el resplandeciente océano. -Ruby-.

-Lo sé, lo vi en tu gema.- Zafiro se sentó en la arena, con las rodillas contra su pecho. Se podía ver los volantes y capas una sobre la otra en la parte donde su vestido apenas había subido.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de Rubí murmuró –Ya veo porque ella ama tanto este planeta tan poco desarrollado….-

-El color del mar coincide con mi vestido!- dijo de la nada Zafiro felizmente. -No lo crees?-

La alegría repentina de su timbre de una voz de Ruby lanzó fuera. Aquí ella estaba tratando de conseguir un poco de tiempo a solas, y hasta llega esta alegre, sonriente, un poco rara y ligeramente molesta gema habladora para quitarle su soledad.

-Voy a volver a la cueva.- Rubí dijo entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Ella volvió de nuevo en la base, dejando Zafiro para que observara el océano sola por horas.

* * *

 **Ok, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, ya sean buenos, malos, gritos de odio, halagos o Flames, todo es bienvenido, y si quieren cuestionar algo por favor háganlo en PM, no responderé preguntas en las N/A pues eso va contra las reglas de la pagina, muchas gracias y nos vemos la próxima, Matta-ne!1**


	2. Rose y Perla

**Enishi: bueno, el cap numero dos y una nueva intro, mucho mas larga que el anterior y les sigo recordando, que hasta que lleguemos al cap 4, los caps no seguirán orden cronológico, pero basta de esto, comencemos con el cap.**

* * *

No era una tarea que hubiera esperado, o una que quería, en absoluto, pero a ella no estaban exactamente dadote una elección - un puesto de asistente técnico para una operación de establecer la presencia de las gemas en un lejano, planeta despoblado directamente antes de su explotación. Había trabajado en mantenimiento de naves durante toda su vida, y ella había tripulado algunas en viajes bastante largos, pero siempre en seguros, desinfectados, puertos, en ambientes controlados por gemas.

Parecía casi como un castigo. Y tal vez lo era, o tal vez no era más que una manera de decirle que era una vergüenza que querían fuera de su vista.

De cualquier manera, la mañana la vio empacar algunas pertenencias escasas y subir a un transporte de masa se dirigió a un lugar llamado Tierra, más lejos de casa de lo que nunca había estado.

* * *

El planeta, sin embargo, no era nada parecido a lo que cualquiera de las superiores les habían dicho que tenían que esperar. Por un lado, no estaba despoblado - ni mucho menos árido. Era verde y exuberante y lleno de vida, y parecía decidido a luchar contra todos sus esfuerzos de construcción.

Y luego estaban los seres humanos.

Seguramente, Perla pensó, había protocolos para esto, la legislación que exigían todos los procedimientos de exploración de la guardería, no importa lo incipiente, se detuvieran en el caso de la existencia de vida sensible. Pero sin importar todos los pedidos que su comandante Rose Cuarzo, enviando informes y consultas y quejas cuidadosamente redactadas de nuevo al Planeta Hogar. Ninguna respuesta venia. Ella cambió las prioridades de construcción, priorizando las plataformas de tele transportación y su distribución global estratégica, algo con lo que nadie podía quejarse, y en la construcción de los templos, que tanto la fuerza de trabajo en general y los de arriba estaban demasiado agradecidos como para provocar quejas o incluso dudas sobre los motivos de su comandante, aunque en cubierto, Rose solo trataba de aplazar la construcción de la guardería en esperanzas de una respuesta positiva por parte de los diamantes.

El trabajo que tenían Perla haciendo era bastante físico y pedestre, pero no estaba mal, en general, y ciertos aspectos del mismo podrían ocasionalmente incluso ser considerado interesantes. Ella no era precisamente popular entre sus compañeros de trabajo y de la Ágata que actuaba como su superior directa, la cual parecía muy aficionada a cerrar sus sugerencias como extravagantes o innecesarias, pero esto ya era parte del curso, y Perla no pensó mucho de todo.

Escondido en un valle no muy lejos de su próximo punto de expansión planificada, Rose Cuarzo tenía un jardín. Y por alguna razón completamente incomprensible para Perla, este era donde ella eligió para llevar a cabo todas sus reuniones personales con cualquiera.

Perla llegó a su reunión con Rose deliberadamente temprano, se puso de pie junto a la entrada del jardín, tratando de mantener su inquietud al mínimo. Era difícil, teniendo en cuenta todos, los muchos, muchos escenarios que corrían por su mente que explicaban por qué la imponente Rose Cuarzo le había pedido que fuera a charlar con ella, escenarios que iban desde lo probable a lo descabellado.

Pero ella quería mantener algún tipo de imagen fresca, recogida y altamente profesional, al menos durante su primera reunión oficial. Probablemente fue todo para nada, viendo que casi se cayó sobre sí misma cuando una voz sorprendentemente cálida y suave de repente vino de la entrada del jardín detrás de ella. -Oh, ahí estás! Adelante, adelante. Deberías haber llamado a la puerta, yo estaba justo allí por los arbustos y no escuché tu llegada.-

-Pero yo llegue muy temprano y,- Perla balbuceó, tratando de calmar su respiración -No quisiera molestarte.-

. -Oh, yo no estaba haciendo nada importante, no estás interrumpiendo Y realmente, incluso si lo estuvieras, no hay razón para que te hayas puesto a esperar por ahí nerviosa, pudiste pasar y acomodarte de ser ese el caso.-

Perla no tenía respuesta para eso, así que ella sólo siguió a Rose a dentro. El jardín era un lugar verde y tranquilo, totalmente carente de cosas del Planeta Hogar, siendo su contenido verdes pasturas, árboles, arbustos y plantas cuidados con delicadeza. Al parecer Rose Cuarzo era totalmente diferente a los serios y mandatitos comandantes y jefes del planeta Hogar.

-Aquí, siéntate,- Rose se sentó en una de las subidas más pequeñas y verdes con vistas a un claro, la organización de las olas interminables de su vestido blanco alrededor de ella, y le palmeó el suelo al lado de donde estaba sentada. -Esta hierba es muy suave. Yo quería preguntarle algunas cosas.-

-Bueno, usted debería ser capaz de ver mi archivo de servicio en la base de datos, y me aseguré de que presentar una grabación actualizada-

-Oh, no, he leído todos los archivos, y los informes más recientes. Estoy muy impresionada con tu propuesta para el centro de comunicaciones Por favor ten la seguridad de que leo y aprecio profundamente tus sugerencias para el desarrollo futuro, especialmente cuando provienen de Gemas obviamente conocedoras como a tu -.

Perla se mordió el labio para evitar que cualquier ... sonido indigno se escape de sus labios. Le había dado un mes completo para reunir el valor necesario para enviar en un documento que resume algunas de sus ideas, y que incluso había hecho a escondidas de su inmediato superior - sobre todo porque estaba convencida de si ella había ido a través de los canales adecuados y convencionales, su mensaje habría sido descartada con indurada rapidez, desde luego, nunca alcanzando a Rose Cuarzo misma. Ella miró hacia abajo, su rostro azul por el rubor, en donde sus largos dedos se enredaban en la hierba - la cual realmente _era_ suave - y sonrió, mientras escuchaba como continuó Rose. -Tus ideas son una maravilla, y tu rendimiento diario es impresionante, así, los informes hacen que esta bastante claro. Pero de lo que yo quiero hablar es sobre ti _.-_

Así hablaron. Perla encontró, para su sorpresa, que las suaves, indicaciones alentadoras y breves preguntas de Rose pronto dejaron su sensación de inseguridad, mucho menos nerviosa y tenso de lo que había sido cuando ella entró en el jardín, y mucho más libre con sus palabras. Hablaron de todo, desde los toques finales que actualmente se aplican al las plataformas de tele transportación al planeta hogar, a la revisión del sistema de comunicación y la periodicidad de mantenimiento en todas las torres del templo.

-Dime, Perla,- Rose comenzó durante una ligera pausa en su conversación, -¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre en casa?-

Fue una de las preguntas más inusuales Perla nunca había oído de un superior. Como si hubiera algo habitual en la situación se encontró con Rose, de verdad – pero ese era el tema que su superior escogió para hablar así que…-Bueno, pues yo-, comenzó, un tanto vacilante, -a veces yo ... creo cosas. No como usted hace las cosas aquí, no ... cosas _que_ están vivas _. Pero. Cosas pequeñas.-_

-pequeñas cosas?- Rose estaba sonriendo hacia ella, y Perla se centró en esa sonrisa, esa expresión, mirando a los ojos de Rose con una determinación directa inusual para ella. Sin embargo, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar una sola pizca de burla o desprecio, o cualquier cosa incluso un poco mezquino o burlona sobre Rose.

A Rose en realidad, realmente le gustaba y estaba interesada en ella. Era...Algo nuevo y refrescante.

-Háblame de tus pequeñas cosas, entonces.-

-Hay, um, un acelerador de pulso, un motor para pads individuales…,- Perla vaciló, aclarándose la garganta de manera completamente innecesaria y tratando de conseguir su línea de pensamientos en orden.

-Por favor-, Rose le instó suavemente, -Me encantaría oírte hablar de eso.-

Esto parecía suficiente para finalmente romper las inhibiciones de Perla y lanzar su explicación sobre una de sus actividades favoritas, algo que la verdad parecía muy aburrido a muchas otras personas, pero no era culpa de Perla que a las personas no les gustara escuchar, pero Rose estaba aquí, ahora, preguntándole cosas, ósea que ella si quería escuchar.

-Bien, bien, no es un modelo de acelerador Acabo de empezar a trabajar en… Es un TR-3, de hecho, y he tenido algunos problemas para encontrar referencias precisas, ya que es una línea de aceleradores tan anticuados. Realmente tengo que mirar como va el proceso en él cuando regrese. Hice un trabajo excelente en los propulsores de estribor, si se me permite decirlo! Hay un par de tapones para los estabilizadores que se sientan en una ángulo extraño, y cruzan algunos cables, y- realmente, todo es un poco difícil de explicar de esta manera, permíteme mostrarte-

Perla honestamente pensaba que nada de la pequeña proyección holográfica de diversos esquemas que ella llamó para ilustrar mejor su conferencia improvisada, ni ella cree que el escaneo 3D del modelo de barco a medio terminar en su gema ahora estaba mostrando algo que fuera particularmente impresionante. Rose parecía interesada por éste, sin embargo, hasta el punto de que junta sus manos en alegría al ver cuando Perla hizo que sus pequeños motores simulados se encendieran y brillaran en algo parecido a una secuencia de despegue.

-Oh,- Rose se quedó sin aliento, su voz se hunde a un susurro emocionado -, puedes hacerlo volar?-

-Bueno, si ampliara el haz del repulsar, no debería ser un problema- Perla se centró en su gema brevemente, sintiendo el cosquilleo leve familiar en la frente como el campo holográfico se expandió para incluir un horizonte de la ciudad en miniatura. El diminuto Pad se lanzó silenciosamente, zumbando sobre los tejados y torres de la vista desde una sola ventana en la cápsula de Perla y de vuelta a casa recreada, fiel a como se vería en la realidad si todo salía como lo planeado.

-Es un sistema de propulsión que deja mucho que desear, por desgracia,- ella comentó, añadiendo un poco de tartamudeo a la salpicadura de azules brillantes que dejan detrás de la nave, ya que completó un bucle y zigzagueó a través de un par de curvas cerradas, -pero creo que su maniobrabilidad se mantiene inigualado en el bajo costo de la línea TR-3 . Es cierto, yo sólo tengo que volar a bordo de una por un tiempo, pero fue una experiencia bastante agradable. Es una pena que toda la serie fue retirada debido a algunos modelos defectuosos, yo- -

La pequeña nave que estaba a punto de alcanzar el cenit de su trayectoria se detuvo cuando la proyección se sacudió y de pronto en un parpadeó acabo.

-Lo siento,- Perla se interrumpió y se reía con torpeza, su comportamiento de otro modo tenue, -debo estar aburriéndote por ahora. Me pongo un poco ... detallada y técnica en mis explicaciones a veces.-

-No, no, no, al contrario! Hablas maravillosamente. Todo es muy interesante, y es claro que está muy bien informado sobre el tema.-

-E-enserio?- Perla estaba segura de que su rostro de nuevo estaba azul por la intensidad del rubor en el. Pero Rose sonaba auténtica y casi ofendida en nombre de Perla al escuchar las críticas, incluso si viniera de Perla misma.

-¡Sí! Y es tan increíble observarte - muy animada y alegre con eso, y por lo tanto muy enfocada con tu campo de estudio, es casi inspiraciónal-

Perla intentó balbucear una respuesta en torno al bloqueo repentino en su garganta, pero fracasó miserablemente. La amable sonrisa de Rose se ensanchó. -Me gustaría hacerte mi nueva ingeniera en jefe...-

* * *

Se completó el centro de comunicaciones, y luego de extensas pruebas demostró que superó fácilmente todas las expectativas.

Todavía no hay respuesta desde el Planeta Hogar.

Rose pronto las incito hacia el perfeccionamiento y la ampliación de la red de portales doméstica, y Perla se encontrado que el trazado a cabo la distribución de todos los portales para una cobertura óptima no era tan fácil como parecía.

De alguna manera, en el medio de todo esto, sus conversaciones con Rose se convirtieron en algo habitual, pasando de informes oficiales a su superior, al pasar el tiempo con alguien que Perla estaba lista para llamar amiga. Y aunque ella no podía entender muy bien qué el lo que Rose encontró de sorprendente en la Tierra, o por qué tomó tanto interés en los seres humanos (la verdad con un bastante rápido) desarrollo, se sentía decidida a permanecer al lado de Rose en sus esfuerzos para garantizar que todas ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

La sensación de que floreció en el pecho de Perla cuando ella escuchó a Rose describir su último relato de la Tierra- o descubrimiento humano, con los ojos llenos de verdadero asombro y alegría, era algo que ningún holograma o palabras podría describir con precisión. Y cuando se uso a pensarlo, Perla descubrió que creía firmemente que si la tierra era responsable de la alegría a felicidad que traía esa sonrisa alegre en el rostro de Rose, entonces el planeta era, sin duda, un lugar que valía la pena proteger.

* * *

Rose Cuarzo estaba siendo reasignada.

La noticia se extendió como un incendio en un pastizal, creando reacciones dramáticas tanto de sus partidarios y sus críticos. Las numerosas quejas que había enviado al planeta no estaban siendo ignoradas, después de todo, al parecer, sólo el efecto final no era el que ella había deseado. Ella debía volver a casa y dar a sus informes en persona, mientras que otra gema se hacia cargo de las operaciones cruciales para la construcción de la primera Guardería en la Tierra. No habría ninguna rotura, y no más posibilidad de estancamiento de la producción.

También había una flota entera de venir a apoyar y suministrar el esfuerzo de la guardería.

-Tenía la esperanza de que me escuchen,- Rose suspiró, sentándose con Perla en lo que se había convertido en su lugar habitual, después de que éste había llegado corriendo a ella abiertamente angustiada. -Las he conocido durante tanto tiempo, y sin embargo, aún así, yo tenía tantas esperanzas ...-

-Bueno, ahora tienes la oportunidad de ir y convencer a ellas en persona, por lo menos.-

-Oh, Perla ojala que así fuera como funciona No, ellas no quieren escucharme -... He hecho mis intenciones bastante claras Ellas sólo quieren sacarme de su camino-

Perla se estremeció ante la idea. Nunca había visto a una Guardería en persona, pero sólo leer lo que miles y miles de gemas incubándose potencialmente podría hacer a un planeta le había dejado un sentimiento vagamente repulsivo. Las naturales perturbaciones tectónicas de la Tierra eran bastante mala - el daño que mas d lotes adultos podrían causar sería desastroso.

-No voy a dejar que ellas lo hagan.-

La proclamación fue repentina, y la intensidad que Perla podía sentir en esa determinación de Rose era impresionante. -¿Qué ... ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Me voy a quedar, y si me quieren fuera de este proyecto, que vengan aquí y me lo digan en persona.-

-Entonces yo me quedo contigo,- Perla dijo casi inmediatamente y sin pensar. Sabía que sonaba demasiado entusiasta, pero su voz no tembló y sus manos cada vez con menos hábitos nerviosos se quedaron inmóviles en su regazo, con suerte dando crédito a su determinación y dedicación.

-No puedo hacerte esto mi Perla- Rose le respondió con tristeza, llamándola de la manera que solo Rose podía. -Hay una gran probabilidad de que esto llegar a ser muy peligroso, muy pronto. Y, además, no creo que hallas estado ansiosa de venir a la Tierra, o que seas particularmente aficionada al lugar. Pensé que estarías ansiosa de volver a casa tan pronto como sea posible y yo no quiero estar en el camino de tu confort y felicidad -

 _Confort y felicidad._ Perla miró hacia arriba, y brevemente se preguntó cuando esos dos términos se habían vuelto tan íntimamente entrelazados con el nombre _de Rose Cuarzo_ en su mente.

-Bueno,- Perla soltó una risita sorprendentemente fuerte, sintiendo una extraña oleada de ira que no podía reprimir combinada con la autocompasión amarga, -Yo no estaba con tantas ganas, pero no parecía exactamente como que me quisieran de nuevo halla, así que por que tu me querrías contigo...me dijiste que leíste todos archivos, pues entonces leíste la etiqueta en estos que me marcaba como "Defectuosa", fue tonto de mi parte que alguien como tu podría necesitar de mi ayuda ... tal como lo es- -

-No digas esas cosas!- Rose la interrumpió con severidad, y Perla inmediatamente se arrepintió cada palabra que ella había dejado sin pensar que se derramen fuera de su boca. -No voy a tenerte a ti, ni a nadie, crea esa horrible basura. Nada de ti te hace inherentemente peor o menos valiosa que cualquier otra persona.-

Ella estaba agarrando a Perla por los hombros ahora, no sin amabilidad, pero se sentía como si estuviera tratando de hacer que físicamente las palabras tuvieran su impacto en ella.

-Nunca estuve destinada para esto-, dijo Perla en silencio, mirando en cualquier lugar pero a Rose y a sí misma. -Las perlas no toman decisiones importantes y no somos gemas de liderazgo. Nosotras- arreglamos las cosas, y ...-

-Bueno, entonces puedes ayudar a arreglar este planeta.-

* * *

Como el simple desacuerdo sobre la gestión de una guardería que había pensado originalmente se iba a marginalmente involucrando, cuyo resultado parecía ser una escalada del conflicto rápidamente más allá de la escala de Perla - y posiblemente muchos de los otros - se había imaginado, se encontró con lo que Rose quería, Perla se alejo de la ingeniería y se sumergió cada vez más en la estrategia y tácticas de batalla, los cuales Perla aprendió de manera intensa.

Rose un día la alejo de su estación de trabajo y tomándola de la mano la llevo a una habitación de repuestos de ingeniería y mecánica.

Una gema estaba esperando allí, era alta e imponente, con un aire tranquilo pero peligroso a su alrededor, el cual era un desconocido para Perla.

La gema se había estado apoyado con la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tenia el cabello largo y negro, su piel era totalmente blanca con un rostro suave y andrógino, estaba vestido con un chaleco de mangas largas con el pecho abierto mostrando sobre su clavícula una gema negra con forma de lagrima, la gema de inmediato se incorporó a la vista de Rose, sus ojos grises mirándola con respeto.

-Perla-, Rose habló cordialmente, -Me gustaría presentarte a Ónix.-

La gema en cuestión levantó la mano en señal -Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto. Un placer conocerte, Perla.- Dijo Ónix suavemente y en voz baja

-Te he traído aquí porque quiero que aprendas cómo defenderse, por si acaso-, Rose continuó una vez que todas las presentaciones estaban fuera del camino. -Sé que deben de haberte enseñado a lo sumo los fundamentos de la convocación y el uso de tu arma de halla en casa, y Onix aquí es una excelente peleadora -. Una de las mejores que tenemos me gustaría que ustedes dos se pusieran a trabajar juntos y encontrar algo que te convenga, Perla. Yo no quiero que te enfrentes a esto sin la adecuada preparación-.

La idea parecía clara, y Perla encontró a Ónix lo suficientemente agradable.

Rose les dejo para que entrenaran, -por si acaso…-repitió de manera marga para si misma antes de marcharse.

* * *

Perla jugaba con la tierra en sus pies, sentada en el jardín de Rose, esperando mientras escuchaba su voz acercándose, luego de un susurro un murmullo y luego de unos momentos Rose llego, los labios de Perla se abren para hablar, pero ningún sonido viene de estos.

Rose solo le sonríe mientras mira hacia el atardecer, un viento soplando agitando las hojas y haciéndolas bailar a su merced, Perla se acerca a ella, aun sin decir una palabra, Rose simplemente le sonríe y toma entre sus manos una de las manos de Perla- La tierra es hermosa no es así…-Susurra con alegría en su voz.

 _Solo por que tu estas aquí..._ Perla piensa, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios, en ves de eso simplemente sonríe y decide disfrutar el momento de calma en todo este caos y preludio de rebelión- Si, lo es…- Responde en un susurro soñador.

* * *

 **De nuevo miles de gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia, no importa si es una buena o mala opinión, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo cap, Matta-ne!**


	3. Amatista

**Enishi: Genial! Estoy en una racha jeje, no ya en serio este cap salio mas temprano por el simple hecho de que ya quería terminar con las introducciones y comenzar la historia en si, el cap no es muy largo, no por falta de intención, sino porque si este cap lo alargo les daría mas información de la necesaria, les recuerdo que los dos caps anteriores y este son introducciones de las gemas y por lo tanto no siguen un orden cronológico estable, como sea, este cap será un poco mas corto que el cap 1, sin mas que decir, comencemos con esto.**

Días luego de esta victoria, Rose Cuarzo, sus amigas y un buen equipo de gemas regreso a la ya abandonada e incapacitada Guardería. El polvo cubría ya varias cosas y los vientos aullaban desde los agujeros en la tierra donde alguna vez crecían gemas de la tierra. La misión era la de terminar de revisar y apagar todo el equipamiento del lugar, era una misión de limpieza.

Rose se sentó en una piedra al borde de la ladera, observando como las otras gemas recorrían uno por uno los agujeros en la tierra, mientras que otras se aseguraban de que las maquinarias y los dispositivos ya no sean útiles en el futuro.

-Rose?- Pregunto Perla, acercando a ella por detrás, Rose se levanto de la piedra, aun mirando el lugar, luego de volteo y mirando hacia la gema mas baja y delgada le dio una sonrisa.

-Si mi perla?-

-Como te sientes?- Pregunto Perla de manera delicada, su voz llena de preocupación.

La sonrisa de Rose se volvió mas profunda, pero una oleada de tristeza lleno sus ojos, la batalla aquí tubo lugar hace una semana, pero aun se sentía muy vivida y fresca en su mente- Me siento lo mejor posible considerando lo que paso aquí…-

El rostro de la fiel caballera de Rose se mantuvo recto e impasivo- Lo entiendo, tantas gemas perdidas…-

Rose, siempre optimista de inmediato respondió- Pero todas las que cayeron aquí recibieron un digno entierro, y ahora descansan en el suelo que decidieron proteger-

-Si, debemos alegrarnos por eso- Perla respondió, luego miro a Rose, moviendo su mano como para alcanzar las manos de la gema rosada, pero en vez de que esta hiciera contacto con la mano, Perla la dejo a medio camino, mirando de manera ansiosa a Rose pidiendo permiso.

Los ojos de la gema rosada se relajaron y se llenaron de amor, casi queriendo reir a la inmensa adoración reflejada en los ojos de Perla, levanto su mano para tomar la mano de Perla, sacándole a la blanca gema una sonrisa- Estaremos bien- Rose dijo.

Perla solo dejo salir de sus labios un suspiro soñador- Si tu estas aquí, se que eso es verdad…-

Entonces frente a ellas llego una agitada gema, su piel era de color verde oscuro y su cabello negro, tenia redondos ojos violetas sin pupilas, estaba vestida con un chaleco largo, pantalón vaquero ajustado y remera negra abajo, su cabello estaba en un peinado que asemejaba las hojas de una palmera, en su frente tenia una bandada negra con un sello triangular rojo, su estructura física era ligeramente fornida pero lisa, su gema no estaba a la vista, estando entre los omoplatos de su espalda- Rose!- Dijo llegando de manera agitada.

-Que sucede Silex?- Pregunto la gema Rosada con preocupación.

-Garnet encontró a una gema viva!- Silex dijo con un tono alarmado en su voz.

-Oh…. Dijo Rose soltando la mano de Perla- Llévanos hasta ella-

El pequeño grupo con rapidez fueron al lugar, Ruby y Zafiro estaban hay des-fusionadas y al ver al grupo llegar Zafiro les mostró con señas el agujero al que se referían- Esta hay-

Rose tubo que ponerse en cuclillas para poder acceder a la entrada de la grieta. El lugar era oscuro, pero ella podía ver a la gema acurrucada en el fondo del lugar- Pequeña gema…- Ella llamo gentilmente- Te gustaría salir?-

-Vete de aquí, váyanse de aquí, DEJENME SOLA!- Grito la gema desde su lugar seguro.

-Ella solo repite eso una y otra vez- Comento Ruby.

-Como te atreves…- Dijo Perla se acerco a Rose y miro dentro del agujero, frunciendo el ceño molesta- Tienes idea de a quien le estas hablando?!-

-Por favor Perla…- Rose le demando de manera amable, Perla solo se ruborizo y retrocedió, Rose trato de hablar con la gema de nuevo- Soy Rose Cuarzo, por favor, me encantaría poder conocerte…-

La gema dudo al responder- Rose Cuarzo…- pregunto, como si conociera ese nombre.

-Si, soy yo…-

Hubo un movimiento en las sombras mientras la gema se acercaba, Rose podía ver su rostro ahora, aunque este estaba en gran parte oscurecido por una masa de cabello desarreglado, La gema devolvió la mirada a Rose, sus ojos hinchados por sus sollozos anteriores a ser encontrada.

Rose le extendió una de sus manos, sonriendo con cuidado. Ella odia ver el rostro de a otra gema torciéndose preocupada, mirando su vacío hogar. Aun así, acerco y se dejo ver a la luz pálida que llegaba hasta el fondo del cañón.

Con una sonrisa mas brillante, Rose paso una de sus manos por el cabello de la gema, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja- Oh…eres una Amatista…-

La Amatista en cuestión se sentía incomoda con toda la atención sobre ella, luego miro a la gema púrpura incrustada en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, sentía una inmensa calidez y confort proveniente del suave y delicado toque de las manos de la enorme gema rosa, Sollozando de nuevo, enterró su rostro en el vestido de Rose buscando mas alivio y conciliación.

 **Pues, hasta aquí, jeje, es mas corto pero es el fin de la intro, en el próximo cap ( Que les traeré tal vez la próxima semana) es donde comenzaremos con la historia de la revolución, sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por leer y por su incondicional apoyo. Nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!**


	4. El primer día

**Enishi: Lamento el retraso pero la universidad apesta, lastimosamente aun no tendre tiempo, y pues aunque yo les aseguro que continuare, si alguien lo desea puede contactarme por PM para adoptar esta historia, eso si a su devido tiempo yo mismo la completare, pero ahora no sera posible, para mas detalles manden un PM, sin mas que decir les traigo este nuevo cap, los primeros dias de la rebelión.**

-Es imperativo que tomemos el templo- Dijo Rose en la conferencia dentro de su improvisada sala de guerra en una cueva

-Estoy de acuerdo- Perla asintió pensativa, enderezando una esquina doblada de la costa en el mapa primitivo que Rose había traído de un pueblo humano cerca, entonces haciendo una mueca ante las manchas que el pergamino habia dejado en sus dedos. -No podemos permitir que las dimensión de bolsillo queden en manos del Planeta Madre, ya estamos lo suficientemente desfavorecidos por la enorme diferencia en los números, a demas de no hablar del valor del templo como símbolo La primera estructura de la gemas construida en la Tierra, y que esta se vuelva la sede principal y santuario para los rebeldes que defienden el planeta? El mensaje de este enviaría sería muy poderoso – Termino la explicación de su idea Perla.

\- Eso lo resume todo de una manera esplendida- Dijo Rose sonriendo discretamente a Perla.

Perla sonrió y se permitió un momento para saborear el cumplido de Rose, antes de continuar la sesión informativa. –Esto-, señaló en una proyección que giraba lentamente viniendo de su gema, la cual muestra un pequeño, redondo, y no muy llamativo dispositivo metalico, -es un prototipo de un sello portal multicanal hiperdimensional. Todavía está en lugar de sus primeras etapas de desarrollo, pero va a satisfacer nuestros propósitos Si se activa lo suficientemente cerca de él portal, se envolverá en la dimensión de bolsillo del templo, por lo que es sólo accesible para los portadores de las gemas cuyo sello fuera específicamente codificado en el ,en este caso, sólo el de Rose, pero con el desarrollo adicional podrá incluir a varios otros -

Su público cautivo en lo interesante de su explicacion consistía no sólo de Rose, lo que no era una sorpresa, y Onix de manera casual apoyado contra la pared en una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero escuchando con interés su presentacion, además también estaban varios otros miembros del círculo íntimo de Rose. El ver a una gema de tan alto rango como Bismuto escuchando en cada palabra, justo al lado de la Esmeralda, que una vez había sido su superior, hacia que Perla se sintiera ligeramente mareada, nerviosa y verdaderamente orgullosa de sí misma.

-Alguien tendrá que llevar el sello del portal de allá arriba, y activarlo-, continuó. -Sólo tenemos una oportunidad en esto - el sello es una tecnología muy volátil y altamente experimental, y una vez iniciado, el proceso no se puede detener Quien lo lleva tiene que asegurarse de que no tenga ningun desperfecto ni interrupcion, de lo contrario esto será en vano.. -

Perla vaciló un momento, antes de que finalmente compartir la decisión que había hecho la noche anterior después de más de un cálculo y rechazó cada escenario hipotético. -Sugiero que lo lleve yo. Podemos encerrar el dispositivo en una burbuja de Rose, y voy a guardarlo dentro de mi gema.-

Pero eso es….- Comenzó Esmeralda

-Esa es la manera más segura- Perla insistió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Onix habló - un hecho bastante raro para la callada y retraida gema opaca, lo cual causo que inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaran en ella al mismo tiempo. -Rose, obviamente confía Perla, y ella sabe cómo hacer funcionar el dispositivo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, comenzara la batalla muy pronto, y una vez que las fuerzas del Planeta hogar se hayan colocado en la distancia, pueden llegar a la cima de la colina del templo con facilidad-

Perla sintió una mano delgada sobre su hombro, pero donde podría haber habido una sensación de malestar, era más un sólido sentido de tranquilidad. -Voy a ir con ella-, dijo Onix, usando la habilidad de telestransportacion innata de su gema, ahora de pie a su lado mientras sus relajados ojos grises miraban a Rose, -para mantenerla a salvo.-

Ruby descubrió que ella y Sapphire eran fácilmente igualada cuando se trataba de combatir. Las dos estaban dispuestas para un combate muy físico. Habían sido colocadas en un grupo de comandos principiantes por un amigo cercano y fiel soldado de Rose Cuarzo. Silex juzga sus habilidades de combate, midiendo sus personalidades individuales, su capacidad para obedecer órdenes, y así sucesivamente.

En comparación con las otras gemas que también estaban controlando las cosas, este serio y duro Silex hizo que lucharan por más tiempo. Se esperaba que cuando dos mismas gemas de la misma clasificación que también por alguna razon tienen el mismo armamento, que por lo general siempre terminen en un empate.

Sin embargo, Ruby se encontraba aturdida y en la tierra después de que ella había chocado sus guanteletes contra los de Zafiro. Algo había recorrido toda su forma fisica y envió una sacudida dolorosa a su joya. Antes de que pudiera detenerse compulsivamente sus sacudidas, Zafire enterro su derecha en su rostro de un certero golpe. Ella gimoteo ligeramente por el golpe, si las gemas pudieran sangrar, sangre bajaria por la comisura de sus labios en ese momento

-Suficiente.- corto la voz seria y ligeramente burlona de su superior. -Eso fue ... interesante. Son fuertes para su tamaño. Vayan a sentarse.- Ella esperó a que las dos salieran del circulo de combate, luego Cilex tarareó. -Ustedes dos- la altura de la gema que se señaló en una frágil, nerviosa gema y una gema mucho más enojada y grande. -Vamos a ver cómo te va.-

-¿Eso duele?- preguntó Zafiro una vez que regresaron a su lugar en el círculo. Se sentaron juntas en la hierba, el verde y suave pastizal se calentó con comodidad por el sol.

Rubí se cruzó de brazos con ansiedad. –Por supuesto que me dolio- ella respondio. Queria sonar irritada, pero no termino en nada mas que un zumbido de estatica. Se frotó el rubí en su palma, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento- Zafiro continuó: -No te adverti. Nosotras no tenemos exaaaatamente la misma arma. Tengo guanteletes energicos-

Rubí se preparaba para regañarla con la mirada, pero Sapphire sonreía débilmente, pidiendo perdón. Logrando que Ruby se derritiera un poco, y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado rápidamente. -Bueno ... eso está bien.-

Pasaron tranquilas el resto de la evaluacion. Las dos finalmente terminaron asignadas al mismo batallon liderado por la Perla que siempre acompañaba a Rose, Ruby y Zafiro ademas de otras seis gemas…

 **Bueno pues este es todo el cap, si quieren adotarlo y continuarlo en mi ausencia solo pregunten, sin mas que decir, gracias por su incondicional apoyo y nos vemos la proxima.**


End file.
